Lone Moose
'Lone Moose '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Lumpy finds out he is the only one in town and goes wild impersonating everyone. Roles Starring *Lumpy Featuring *Flippy *Sneaky *Mouse Ka-Boom Appearances *Cuddles *Giggles *Toothy *Petunia *Handy *Flaky *Nutty *Sniffles *Disco Bear *Russell *Mime *The Mole *Pop and Cub *Lifty & Shifty *Cro-Marmot *Lammy *Mr. Pickels *Truffles *Splendid *Josh *Sir Gron *Howdy *Generic Tree Friends Plot Lumpy wakes up one morning and goes on a walk to Cuddles' house. He knocks on the door but gets no answer. He looks in the window and finds nobody inside. Then he goes to Giggles' house, but couldn't find her either. He checks the homes of all the characters and everyone is missing. Oblivious to him, everyone was at the beach celebrating the "No Lumpy Festival" (a huge sign with an X over Lumpy's head is shown). With nobody around and nothing else to do, Lumpy decides to impersonate characters. First as Petunia, he wears an air freshener necklace and mops the ground. He impersonates Russell by dressing up like a pirate and playing with a sword, cutting off his hands. Now he is Handy and tries to open a door, but fails due to his nubs, and makes a frustrated growl. Next Lumpy wears glasses and a pocket protector, acting like Sniffles, and makes a potion that grows his hands back, then explodes. The next day, he wears a red mask and tries to fly like Splendid, but falls. He wears an afro wig and dances like Disco Bear. Impersonating the Mole, he wears sunglasses and a turtle neck, crashing his car. Then he sticks candy to his body and jitters around, pretending to be Nutty. As Cro-Marmot, he is frozen in an ice block. Then he impersonates Lammy by talking to a pickle, which he eats. Finally, he goes to the zoo wearing a spikey wig and gets scared of chicks, acting as Flaky. Several days pass and Lumpy is still alone in town. He looks at his list of characters and sees he has impersonated everyone. He snaps and wreaks havoc without anyone to tell on him. He goes to the zoo and releases wild animals, then destroys the dam and floods half the town, followed by driving a displayed army tank out of the museum. Flippy, Sneaky, and Mouse Ka-Boom return home from military camp, when Lumpy runs over the bus. Flippy flips out and chases after him. Lumpy escapes by jumping in a bush. Flippy stops by Cuddles' house and decides to pay him a death visit. He opens the door and finds Lumpy in a bunny outfit. Confused, he moves on to Giggles' house, but sees Lumpy inside wearing a bow and making a girly giggle. At Mime's circus tent, Lumpy is seen dressed as a mime. Flippy checks every house and gets more confused finding Lumpy inside. He soon stumbles into his own house and Lumpy, impersonating him, opens the door. Lumpy flips out and starts attacking Flippy, and the two engage in a deadly combat. Sneaky arrives with a gun but mistakingly shoots the real Flippy. Lumpy then strangles Sneaky with his tongue. Flippy jumps on Lumpy's head, breaks off his antlers, and uses them to stab him. From a distance, Mouse Ka-Boom fires a torpedo at the scene and sends them both flying. The torpedo hits Mouse Ka-Boom and smashes him to bits. Meanwhile, the characters drive back to town in a bus, with the Mole driving. Unfortunately, the torpedo lands on the bus and blows it up. Lumpy turns him back to his normal self, just in time for Flippy to finish him off. The only survivor, the Mole, flies into Flippy and squashes him. The Mole looks around, realizing he is alone, and wonders where everyone went. Deaths #Sneaky is strangled to death with his tongue. #Mouse Ka-Boom is smashed by the torpedo. #All the characters except the Mole are killed when the torpedo hits the bus. #Lumpy is squashed by Flippy. #Flippy is squashed by the Mole's driving seat. Trivia *The title is a pun on "Lone Wolf". *The episode was originally supposed to star Toothy, and it was named Lone Beaver. *Every main canon character appears in this episode. The only ones Lumpy didn't impersonate were Toothy, Lifty, Shifty, Pop, Cub, and Truffles. *The Mole is the only survivor of this episode. *In addition to the canon cast, Lumpy also impersonates Josh, Sir Gron, and Howdy. These characters were also in the bus. *Sneaky's death is similar to Licky's death in ''Fiesta Fiasco. *This episode can be compared to the Spongebob Squarepants episode called "Gone". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 29 Episodes